The Aftermath
by Silent.Dreams.x.Loud.Realities
Summary: Jace gets all mysterious after the fireworks, and Clary is faced with the decision of a lifetime. Forced to choose between her old life, and this new world, what will she choose? Is her old life even there to go back too? Picks up right after CoG
1. The Morning After

* * *

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Clary woke the morning after the party, next to Isabelle's empty bed. She sat up, and her back cracked painfully. She instantly regretted declining Simon's offer to walk her to Amatis's the night before. And the shoes she wore to the party. The party had been fun, and she hadn't really wanted to walk back to Amatis's afterward. Especially since Jace had disappeared. After the fireworks, he'd told her to hang with Isabelle, Simon and Maia until he got back. They left late, and there had still been no sign of him. She tried not to let it worry her, as no one else seemed to be alarmed, but she had to question where he was.

She pulled her tired body off the floor, hearing a few interesting noises crack in her body. It had been a pretty wild week, especially what with her mother back in town. Clary was looking forward to this week. There were still a few decisions left to be made, but all in all, things were looking up. Her father and her brother were dead. She had to admit, that didn't upset her as much as she thought it should, but it wasn't as if shed known either of them for any longer then a month. She opened the door of Isabelle's room and peered into the hallway. No one was around, so she made a quick dash into the bathroom, grabbing a towel of the rack on her way along. She closed the door quickly, laughing at herself. It wasn't as if she'd run through the house stark naked. She had a strap shirt on, and a pair of decent shorts, even if they were a little short. Or a lot short. Hey, they _were_Isabelle's. She peeled off the clothes and ran the shower, letting her mind drift back to her short exchange with Jace, after the fireworks.

"_That was gorgeous," Isabelle exclaimed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Simon. Jace caught Clary's eye, and they shared a smile over his sister's obvious crush. They stood, along with the rest of the crowd. She smiled at him as everyone dispersed loudly back into party mode. _

"_Listen, Clary." Jace spoke and she turned her attention to him. "I hate to leave when things are in ahh.." Something that looked suspiciously like an orange monkey swung by. "Full swing." They laughed, and she frowned at him. "Warlock," he explained. She realized he was talking about the monkey-thing. _

"_Oh, yeah. I got it. I don't get what you mean. Where are you going?"_

"_I just got some things to cover. If I'm not back, Simon will walk you back to Amatis's alright?" He was already edging away from her. _

"_Jace, I…"_

"_I have to go. Go find Isabelle." And he was gone._

She climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she went. She opened the bathroom door, and made to Isabelle's room. She closed the door, smiling at herself once again. She dropped the towel, wrapped her hair in it, piling it on top of her head. She collected the few things she had to wear around and began to dress. She pulled on a white strap shirt, and a blue hoodie over her jeans.

It was only then it struck her how utterly quiet it was in the house. She was a little concerned, now that she hadn't seen anyone. It was 10:05am. Everyone should be up by now. Maybe they were just outside, still celebrating. Or were sleeping in, after the party from last night. But where was Isabelle?

Clary shook her head and decided not to worry about it right away. She'd have time for that if no one showed up within the next little while. She dried her hair, pulling half of it back into a half ponytail. Using what few tricks she learned from Isabelle over the last few weeks, she applied a little makeup. She thought it looked okay. Her eyes were kind of sparkly, and her cheeks had some color. She straightened her clothes and slipped on her sneakers. Now she had to worry.

She walked down stairs at a slow pace, thinking about what she would find. When she heard voices, she brightened a little, only to realize they weren't the voices she wanted to hear. She reached the kitchen just to find Maryse, Robert, her Mother and Luke talking.

"Hello, Clary," Luke said in an overly loud tone, obviously meant to alert everyone in the room to her presence. They all looked at her simultaneously. No one said a word. Clary looked pointedly at her mother.

"Oh. Hi, Clary-Honey. Did you…did you sleep well honey?" The stutter, plus the double use of the word honey put Clary even more on edge.

"Fine. What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Nothing. It's all-okay, Clary. We were just discussing some things. Simon and Isabelle took off early this morning. Breakfast plans with a werewolf, apparently. Oh, and Alec is gone off with his warlock." Jocelyn stated, smiling warily. Clary waited for her to continue, but it was obvious she was done.

"And…" Clary hesitated. This was rather embarrassing. "Where's Jace?" Everyone was quiet. Maryse spoke up.

"He never came home last night, Clary. We talked to him this morning. We're sure he's okay. He's just not ready to come back yet." Clary frowned. That wasn't necessarily bad news…was it? Of course not. He was probably just…sleeping somewhere else. Surely, it had nothing to do with her.

"Sure," she said, her voice a little loud. "Sure. Yeah. Whatever. So, what are you guys talking about?" Jocelyn drew in a breath and looked to Maryse. She and Robert left quietly and went upstairs.

"Well," Jocelyn said, crossing the room to her daughter. "You know Luke and I are…"

"Together," Luke finished. Clary nodded.

"So obviously, we want to be together. As in, in the same country. So Luke and I were planning to head back to New York. Soon."

"Okay," Clary shrugged. She didn't see the big deal.

"The thing is," Luke began. "Maryse and Robert stopped by this morning. They were talking to some members of the Clave last night. Some people in pretty high positions." He looked to Jocelyn to continue.

"What happened last night…to end the war? It was, well…unprecedented. They have some questions for all of you. All the ones who were involved. No one's in trouble." She clarified. "They've assured us that everything will be fine. We just have to stick around awhile. A week, no longer."

"Alright, so we'll all just stay the week, and go back after. Right?"

"Clary, sit down." Jocelyn had her 'Mom' look on. Clary sat, instinctually on the nearest chair.

"I know you've made a lot of friends over the last while. The Lightwoods, The werewolf, the warlock even."

"Maia and Magnus."

"What?" Jocelyn looked lost, as if the contribution hadn't been expected.

"The 'Werewolf' is Maia. Magnus is the Warlock."

"Right. I'm sorry honey. I don't mean to belittle them, I just didn't know. And, of course you have Simon."

"Okay. So I have friends…what is it, mom?"

"The Lightwoods…Maryse and Robert that is, well…they've been approached by the Clave. They've been asked to stay awhile. Alec, Isabelle, Jace…they have a lot of potential here. To grow. Especially Jace." Clary was silent. What was she saying?

"What I'm saying is," Jocelyn continues, as if she heard what Clary just thought. "When we go back in a week, there's no saying any of the kids will be coming with us."

"But…Maryse and Robert…they can't just leave their kids here."

"They could. It's the way of the Clave. But, they're staying here as well. Of course most of the downworlders will be gone within the week, but many shadowhunters will hang around for a month or so. Maybe longer for some."

"Like the Lightwood's."

"Like the Lightwood's," Jocelyn confirmed.

"So, when are we leaving?" Clary asked quietly.

"Well," Luke started. "We're leaving at the end of the week. I have the bookstore to get back too. New life to start with your mom." The two of them shared a smile only two people in love could. But Clary was still stuck back at the 'end of the week' part.

"But," Jocelyn said. "We want you to think about staying here." Jocelyn swallowed hard. She hated throwing her daughter into such a world that they were in now. She'd kept her out of it for the best part of twenty years. "Clary, I know there's no way I'd get you to walk away from all this now. Especially with Simon so involved and…and well, because of Jace. So if you're going to do this. I want you to do this right. To be safe, you need to be trained. Marked. So…we think you should stay. The Lightwood's offered to keep an eye out for you, and you'd be with their kids. You could stay at Amatis's. What do you think?"

"I have to…I have to talk to…everyone. I need to think about it."

"It's okay. That's good. You should think about it," Luke confirmed as she stood. She smiled at them and started toward the door.

"Clary?" Jocelyn called.

"Yeah?"

"Jace is up on the hill. The one he watched the funeral from. He was there last night; I assume he went back after he was here this morning." Clary blushed. Was she that transparent?

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Mom. Bye Luke."

As Jocelyn watched her daughter leave, Luke slipped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against her hair and she sighed.

"It's the right thing," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed. "I know."

* * *

Well, there it is. The beginning of what comes after the end ;). Okay, so that was corny. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon.


	2. The Hill

* * *

**The Aftermath**

* * *

Clary wanted to go look for Jace, but she had something else she needed to do first. She contained herself enough on the way to Amatis's to refrain from running, but barely. Her heart was beating wildly and her legs itched to run. Not being a terribly active sort, she wasn't really accustomed to the feeling.

She reached the house a little out of breath, her heart still pounding in her chest; her pulse seemed to be right behind her ears. She went through the front door, startling Amatis from her perch in the kitchen.

"Clary?" Amatis exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair she was in.

"Sorry Amatis, I just came to get something. I'll be gone in a minute."

"What's going on Clary? Is anything the matter?"

"No, no," she called as she ran up the stairs to the room she'd been staying in. "It's fine. I just have to change," she spoke louder as she shut the door to her room, stripping off the hoodie and pulling on a clean shirt, and her green jacket. "I have to go find the Lightwoods, Simon, Jace I have to talk to them about something." She pulled open the door and raced downstairs. She stopped abruptly at the bottom, remembering the intricate role Amatis was playing in her ability to stay in Idris, should she decide she wanted to.

"Amatis." Clary drew in a deep breath. "Thank you." Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the older woman in a tight hug.

"Oh," Amatis exclaimed before she accepted the embrace, hugging Clary as well. "Well, I haven't done anything as of yet."

Clary laughed.

"Yes, you have. You've at least given me the choice." Clary smiled, then remembered her quest. "I've got to go." She waved briefly and left. Amatis shook her head smiling, and closed the door behind Clary.

Now, Clary had a decision to make. She could go straight for the hill, where she thought Jace was, or head toward the edge of the forest where she knew she'd probably find Simon, Magnus, and the Lightwood's. Who was she kidding? That really wasn't much of a decision at that moment. She started toward the hill.

Jace looked down at the small clearing from high above. It was the place he'd watched his brother burn, and his father burn, days apart. Neither, of course were actually related to him. Hell, he didn't even have a name anymore. But, he did. He was Jace Lightwood. And he always had been.

Alec and Isabelle were his siblings, in most senses of the word. He knew he was lucky to have them, though he couldn't see him telling them that any time soon. They probably knew. He was glad Alec had found Magnus as well, because now he wouldn't feel bad being around him anymore.

Isabelle, well she was facing a bit of a hard time now. The vampire was headed back to New York. Probably sooner rather than later. And Izzy definitely had a crush on that vampire.

But wasn't he about to have the same problem? Clary was going to leave with Jocelyn and Luke. And Simon. He grit his teeth at that, even knowing there was nothing there. She should go. He knew that. He wanted her to go where it was safe. Safer, anyway. That didn't mean he wanted to see her go.

He heard the approach before he saw her. She was a few feet from the bottom of the hill, walking up toward his back. Clary. He grinned to himself, remembering how she'd looked last night. He said nothing, just continued to stare forward as she sat next to him.

"Hi," Clary said quietly. His hand was resting on his knee. She took it confidently, sliding her fingers between his. The gesture caught him off guard, the sweetness of it.

"Hey," he grinned at her. She held his eye for a moment, and he turned and leaned in. The kiss was short and sweet, but they each knew the importance of it.

"So, you stayed here last night?" she asked, trying to understand.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to at first. It just sort of happened. I fell asleep."

"Is this where you came when you left the party, then?"

"No," he shook his head. "I went up to the hall. I was going to meet someone there, but they never showed." She looked away. He left her to meet 'someone'? She didn't want to pry so she just nodded.

"Hey," he laughed. He knew that look, one of repressed jealousy, with an interesting blend of uncertainty. "It was a girl. But I don't think the queen of the seelie court is interested in me. At least, not the way you are." He leaned against her with his shoulder, giving her a bump. She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Such confidence. What were you meeting her for?"

"She wanted a favor. I probably wouldn't have done it anyways, but I figured I'd at least see what it was." Clary thought back to the night before.

"She asked me for a favor last night. Well, she made it sound like an offering."

"They usually do. What did she want?"

"She wanted me to ask to have Meliorn taken on as the representative in the clave. She told me I could have one wish, if I did it. Then got all huffy when I said no."

"All 'Huffy?'"

"Yeah."

"I see," he laughed. They fell silent for a minute, looking over the city.

"So, My mom and Luke were at the house when I woke this morning. They were talking to Robert and Maryse. About next week."

"When you go back," he said.

"Maybe."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean 'maybe?'"

"You're staying. Alec and Isabelle are staying. I should stay too."

"Clary it's different. We've been trained, we're-" She silenced him with a look.

"You can't possibly be serious." Her hand felt cold in his now. "I think I've proven myself by now, Jace. I can stay here. I won't be a bother to you, really." She pulled her hand from his, and began to stand.

"No, wait." Jace grabbed her hand again, keeping her to the ground. "I didn't mean that. I did, actually. But I know you can stay."

"You just don't want me too," she finished, sighing.

"It's not that I don't want you to, no. I really want you to stay. Selfishly, I do. But, I'd be less worried if you went home with your mother."

"Jace, do you remember where all this started? In New York. There are as may demons there as here. Now that Valentine is gone, and the wards are back up…here is safer."

"Okay," he said. "I get where that's coming from. Makes sense. But what you'll face here is…it's tough Clary."

"I'll manage. I want to be with the Lightwoods, and with you," she confessed quietly, as if she said it loudly then it would be gone.

"Without Simon though?" Jace asked. Clary's eyes widened. Simon. Of course he couldn't stay. She hadn't even though of it. "Magnus will be going back too. Maia, will."

"I…I never thought about it. I have to talk him, before I decide for sure but…he'll want me to do what's best for me. I need to stay." Jace nodded. He was pleased in a way. Not pleased, in another way.

"You should talk to him soon. He'll probably go back with your mother so…"

"She's going back at the end of the week. I have some time."

He grinned at her, and looked down over Alicante again.

"I understand why you missed it. Its beautiful," Clary smiled. Jace yawned. "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?"

"Not the greatest night in the world. But you weren't here, so it couldn't have been," he smiled playfully.

"Charmer," she accused playfully.

"It's a gift," he sighed. She laughed, but fell serious again as he caught her eye. "I am sorry I left you alone last night though."

"I had Isabelle," Clary said. Jace raised an eyebrow at her.

"Isabelle isn't always great company. Especially when love struck." Clary laughed.

"You're here now," she smiled. He grinned.

"I am." He lay back on the grass, feeling it prickle against his neck. He pulled her down against him, smiling up at her. She bent her head, then relaxed against him, her mouth lowering to his. Their first real kiss since the night they freed Ithuriel, was so slow and unrushed. His tongue flicked lazily against hers, slipping silently between her mouth and his, until neither knew where they stopped and the other started. His hands crept over her back hugging her to him. Even as there mouths separated, he held her tight. They'd only kissed like that once before, once without the guilt they'd become so accustomed to. She lay against him, her head pressed against his chest.

"We should go find the others," Jace suggested quietly after a while. Clary nodded against his chest.

"In a little while."

* * *

_There we are, Chapter two complete. Thanks for the revews, you guys are awesome! New chapter soon, maybe even today._


	3. Hanging Out

* * *

**The Aftermath**

* * *

"So, you'd be staying here."

Jace and Clary had caught up with everyone else ear the woods, a small distance from where the party had been the night before. Clary and Simon had gone a ways to talk about what was about to happen. They were going to be separated for the first time in ten years.

"I think I have to Simon. I mean, look at me." She rolled up her sleeve, to show Simon her bare arm.

"Clary, I don't see anything."

"Exactly. I'm a shadowhunter. I need marks. Even if I do go back with my mom and Luke, I'd never really be free of this world. Look at Luke. And you. Maybe my Mom and I can hide what makes us different more easily, but it's still there. I have to stay in Idris. Just for now." Simon still looked skeptical.

"Do you honestly believe that Clary…or are you staying because of him?" Simon gestured toward Jace, who was laughing at something Isabelle or Maia had said.

"Simon, I love Jace. I do, but…this really isn't about him. It's about me. I want to stay here. I will come back to New York. I wouldn't stay here forever without you, or my family. But I need to stay long enough to train myself." Simon nodded.

"Do what you need to do, Clary. You're my best friend, so I want you to do whatever you think is best." He smiled at her. "I'll miss you though, Fray." Clary grinned.

It was weird to hear her old last name now. It was more of a nickname. Here, she was Clarissa Fairchild.

"I'll miss you too." She hugged him, hard. "I'll come back, I promise." She released him and leaned back. "Are you going to go back with my Mom and Luke then?"

"Sure. Yeah I guess. I mean Maia is going back with them, and most of the rest of Luke's…friends. So I may as well."

Clary nodded.

"So how's Isabelle going to take to you leaving?" Clary ribbed him.

"I have no idea. She never really mentioned it yet. She did mention us hanging out later, at their house. All of us, I mean. Maia, Magnus and the Lightwood's included."

"Does it strike you as strange that we have all these friends now?" Clary laughed.

"Yes," Simon confirmed. "Yes it does."

-------

Jace smiled at her as she approached with Simon. He was sitting in a kind of squished up circle, a space next to him for her. Alec and Magnus sat together, across from them. Alec could only be described as looking 'giggly' which was not an average word to use for Alec. Isabelle sat next to them, and patted the ground for Simon to sit next to her.

"Where's Maia?" Clary asked once she realized the girl was missing.

"Out on the prowl," Magnus said lightly. Alec rolled his eyes.

"She said she had to go, and that she'd see us later. Something to do with the pack probably," he explained.

"Way to make it boring as hell, Alec," Magnus complained, smirking at his boyfriend.

"Get a room," Isabelle complained. "The two of you aren't even touching and you're still sickening."

"Actually we've got one." Magnus stuck his tongue out at Izzy, and Alec blushed. She shook her head and turned to Clary.

"So, you're staying?"

"Yeah. For now," she smiled slightly, though it looked a little sad.

"You'll be fine. Don't let Jace scare you. Training isn't all that bad, he's just a wuss."

"I'm not a wuss," Jace defended himself.

"Sure you aren't," Isabelle snorted.

"Take that back," Jace warned. Clary could see the smile flitting at the corners of his mouth, and ducked just before he lunged for Isabelle, his fingers mercilessly attacking her sides. She held her cool for five seconds before erupting into laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay! Not…a wuss!" She caught her breath, everyone laughing.

"If they can find a demon who can tickle, you're done for," Jace pointed out.

"Not if I had my whip," she grumbled.

Magnus piped up, "I've been meaning to talk to you about that particular possession of yours Isabelle," he said with a pointed look at Alec. Alec blushed bright red, and gave Magnus a shove.

"Shut up, Magnus."

He bit his tongue meaningfully and winked at Izzy. She shook her head again.

"I think you'll be good for my brother, Warlock." Alec and Magnus shared a look between them that made Clary look away.

"The main problem," Simon sighed, "With this Idris place…is there's no where to get some decent food."

"No blood burgers?" Jace inquired. Simon flipped him the finger.

"Seriously," Simon pressed on. "Where is a guy supposed to eat?"

"You can't be hungry," Isabelle looked up at him confused.

"No. I can still want food though. Plus, Clary's starving." Simon stated this, matter-of-fact.

"How do you know?" Clary asked as everyone turned to look at her. Simon shrugged.

"It's a best friend guess. You're always hungry. And I'm willing to bet you didn't eat today." Clary stayed quiet.

"Did you?" Jace asked.

"No," Clary laughed. "But neither did you."

"I am kind of hungry," Isabelle agreed.

"Alas, no food joints just around the corner. I don't know how you're planning to stay here Clary," Simon sighed dramatically. Jace caught Alec's eye.

"That's what you think, Bloodsucker." He got to his feet and pulled Clary with him. "Let's go."

------

"Well, that was interesting," Simon admitted as he walked Clary to Amatis's. She'd agreed to let Simon stay there until the end of the week, despite the 'Stench of the Undead' it would be sure to leave in her house.

"It was," Clary agreed. They'd gone to the basement of an old building, near the center of the city. It was a restaurant run by witches and warlocks, in all different states of being.

"I thought downworlders had never been allowed in Idris before now?"

"Jace said some were here before the wards went up, and so couldn't be removed. Some came after, under allowance by the Clave."

"Jace does know all, I guess."

"Simon," Clary warned. He threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Ah, I'm only kidding. There are worse people in the world you could have hooked up with."

"Thanks, Simon. Really." Clary looked up at him and grinned.

"No problem. I mean there was that kid in seventh grade…Remember the one that was oh-so-cool in his action figure t-shirts everyday? He quoted a line from Superman to you one day and your little heart was sold."

Clary groaned. "Simon, shut it." He laughed. They were nearing the house now.

"So, Simon…This thing with you and Isabelle…" He cut her off there.

"Me and Isabelle, are me and Isabelle's problem. I don't know what will happen, now that I'm leaving and she's not. Who knows?" Clary nodded.

"I hope it works out. She could use someone like you."

"She could," he agreed solemnly. "It's just…that whip does kind of have me on edge."

"Eww!" she laughed. "Simon that's gross." She pushed him a little and he sidestepped, grinning.

"I don't know…it just looks so dangerous."

"I'm going to be dangerous if you don't just shut up!"

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to talk about my concerns…" he pretended to get choked up. "I guess that's okay." She laughed at him.

"You're such a tool."

"Thank you kindly." He smiled down at her. She was laughing now. That had been his goal, because he knew in a week, there times together like this would be few and far between.

* * *

This was just a bit of fluffiness and entertanment until we get too the heavy stuff! New chapter probably tomorrow!


	4. Bye Mom

* * *

**The Aftermath**

* * *

The week past in a flash. They didn't do a whole lot but hang out, and make some vague plans for training. Maryse and Robert had agreed to let them free until Luke and Jocelyn left for New York. By then, most of their friends would be gone, and they would be able to focus. Jace and Clary were up on the hill. It was a place they went often now, when they wanted to be alone.

"When is your mom going back?" Jace asked Clary. She could feel him talking. They were lying in a T shape, her head on his stomach.

"Around sunrise tomorrow morning. I should get home soon. I promised Simon I'd spend the evening with him, before Isabelle comes to say good-bye. And my mom want to 'have a talk.'"

"Sure. Whenever you're ready."

"'Kay. Twenty decades or so?"

"Fine by me," he grinned. His fingers began to twine their selves through her hair and he grinned. Straightening his facial features, he decided to give her a bit of a hard time.

"Did you say your mom wants to have a talk?" he asked.

"Yeah. She wouldn't say what about. She probably just wants to say good-bye."

"Probably…" Jace trailed on.

"What?" Clary laughed.

"What, what?"

"What was the probably…for?"

"I was just thinking. Your mom is leaving you in a different country, with your boyfriend…"

"My boyfriend?"

"Isn't that what I am?" Jace asked, baffled.

"Ah…sure. I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'? I thought that we were…I thought it was obvious."

"Well, you never asked me…I didn't know." Jace sat up, pulling her with him. She sat in his lap, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey," he said and she looked at him, her eyes open and innocent.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Clarissa Fairchild?"

"Yes, Jace Lightwood. I will," she laughed.

"Good. Now that that's covered." He picked her up and tossed her playfully back where she had started. "I can't be expected to sit up, God." She rolled her eyes, laughing. She laid her head back on his hard stomach.

"So. As I was saying, before so rudely interrupted." His fingers tangled back into her hair. "Your mom is leaving you here, with me, your boyfriend…so it requires little imagination to think of what she might want to talk about."

Clary's eyes widened. Her mother wouldn't really want to talk about that. She had brought it up before…when she was like, twelve and started her period but…

"Clary?" Jace interrupted.

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I don't think that's what she wants to talk about."

"She could," he grinned. "Warn you about my charm and good looks."

"I already know about your charm and good looks."

"I'm just saying," Jace said. "You shouldn't be surprised if she does bring it up. Maryse mentions stuff like that to one of us about once a month. I'd hate to see what she's going to pull on Alec now that there's Magnus."

"Will she talk about me with you?"

"More than likely." After a period of comfortable silence, Jace noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky.

"We should get going. It's getting late."

"Fine," Clary yawned as she stood. "Cause I have such an incredible night ahead of me. Sex talks with my mom, and saying good-bye to everyone I love in the majority of my life."

"You'll be fine, Clary."

He walked her home, and they never talked much. When they got to the steps of the house, she turned to him. There was a nervousness, and a sadness in her eyes. He pulled her in close.

"This is gonna be hard," Clary admitted. She was trying to hold it together in front of Jace at least. Her eyes were filling; she had to get away from him before she turned into a blubbering idiot.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow okay? Bye." She turned toward the house.

"Clary?" he said. He'd caught her arm and she turned back. He hugged her again, kissing her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Clary?" It was her mother in the door.

"Yeah, Mom. I'll be right in." She walked backwards from Jace and waved.

"Come get me tomorrow?"

"I'll be here." She nodded and walked in the house. Jocelyn waved at Jace and shut the door.

------

"Where's Simon?" Clary asked her mother. Jocelyn went to hug her daughter.

"He's not here yet. He went to see Isabelle, then he's coming here." Clary nodded and smiled up at her mother.

"Okay, well…where's Luke?"

"He says good-bye, for now. He thought we'd want some time together before we left." Clary nodded. She felt better without Simon there, which was odd. She used to depend on Simon for everything. Now, he was probably going to make her fall apart.

"Okay."

"Let's go on up to your room so we don't bother Amatis." Clary followed her mother upstairs, half-worried about the conversation Jace thought she might want to have. It wouldn't be that bad. She could handle a conversation about sex with her mother.

They talked about little for the first hour, steady conversation, but just chatting, then her mother brought up Jace.

"So are you and Jace in a relationship now?"

"Ah, yeah. We're going out."

"A boyfriend," Jocelyn grinned deviously. "That's excellent honey. He seems like a nice boy."

"He is, Mom," Clary smiled at her mother. "He's great."

"So listen, " she started. "I know we don't usually talk about things like this, but I wanted to have a motherly talk before we leave. Did you ever do anything…romantic with Simon?"

"Romantic was a foreign concept for Simon before this whole vampire thing mother," she laughed.

"So have you ever…kissed anyone before? I feel bad that I don't know these things already. I was just so focused all the time on making sure you were safe…"

"It's okay, Mom. Yes, I've kissed boys before. Jace included."

"You haven't…I mean, you would have told me if you…"

"Mom."

"Sorry. Have you ever done anything sexual, Clary?" She blushed, despite herself.

"No," she shook her head. Her mind flashed back to Jace, shirtless and lying on the grass. Her blush darkened. "Never." Jocelyn nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you never rushed it. I don't want you to regret anything. Be careful with Jace okay? I won't give you a lecture on protection or waiting or experimenting…I'm sure you've heard it all. But be careful okay?"

"I will, Mom." Jocelyn smiled.

"Good. Let's go downstairs shall we? Say goodbye for awhile."

"What about Simon?" Clary asked. Jocelyn stopped, and turned to her daughter.

"Let's go downstairs Clary." Clary's stomach hit the floor. Where was Simon? Her mother sat her in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Clary, there's been no sign of him yet. We can't find him. We thought he might be with Isabelle, but the Lightwood's haven't heard from him either."

"What…Where is he? That doesn't make sense Mom."

"I know honey. He left this." Her mother handed her a piece of white paper, folded in half. She read:

_Sorry. I have something I have to do. I'll see you tomorrow._

"No," Clary shook her head. "That's impossible. He knows I won't be here tomorrow. He knows you're leaving for the portal tonight."

"I know." Jocelyn held onto her daughter.

"How _could_ he?"

"He's probably just as upset as you are." Clary was quiet, standing there with her mother for as long as she could. Finally, she pulled away.

"I'm sure he has his reasons honey, but Luke is almost here. I have to go. We're expecting to meet Simon at the portal tomorrow morning. If we don't…well, we'll worry about that then." She stayed quiet as Jocelyn bent to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Amatis is in bed. She said she'd contact us tomorrow. I'll talk to her, and we'll see about Simon tomorrow okay?" Clary nodded. Her eyes were filled as she hugged her mother good-bye.

"'Bye Baby. I'll see you soon." With that, she was gone. Luke waved at her through the door and the two of them walked off. Clary ran up to her room, and watched them disappear through the window. She looked long after they'd gone. She was waiting for Simon. Where was he? He left without saying good-bye. She came to that realization when the sun began to rise I the distance. At that point, she collapsed into her new bed. It was too late for tears. She drifted into a mindless, fitful sleep.

* * *

This is what you get for having an insomniac writing your stories...early morning chapters! Lots of time to write today, so you may get another one !


	5. Better Days

* * *

**Aftermath 5**

* * *

"Clary."

"Clary, c'mon. Wake up."

In her almost awake haze, she felt someone gently shake her shoulder. She woke up to see Jace standing over her. He sat down next to her as she opened her eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she smiled, forgetting the events of last night. The grim look on his face brought it back to her. "Simon…" her eyes widened. "Has he…Did he show up?" Jace said nothing. He stood, and started toward her bedroom door.

"Hurry up and get dressed," he said as he pulled it shut. "We have to go."

"Jace!" she called, jumping up. There was no reply. She pulled on an old pair of jeans and her hoodie and followed him into the hall. She caught up with him out on the deck. She hadn't seen Amatis yet, and wondered where she was briefly.

"Jace, what's going on?"

He sighed.

"Clary, just…let's get back to the house. You'll understand when we get there. And don't worry." His voice was hard, but there was kindness in his eyes at the last two words. She followed him silently, walking swiftly to keep up with him. When they finally got close enough to the lightwood's house to see, Clary saw a shape sitting on the deck. Another ten paces, and she realized that shape was Simon. She ran toward the house.

"Clary, I'm sorry," Simon apologized as she grew near. "I know I should have-ouf." Simon's breath escaped him as Clary launched herself at him. She hugged him as hard as she could manage, and then let go quickly. Reaching up, she slapped him square across the face.

"Clary," Simon laughed. "Stop."

"Where _were_ you?" she asked. Before she could answer, she turned to Jace who was just arriving. Having seen the slap, he was smiling. "And you," Clary started. "You knew he was here. Why didn't you tell me?" Jace raised his hands, as if admitting surrender.

"I'm not making excuses for the vampire. Talk to him about his irresponsible, stupid, idiocy last night."

"Thanks, man," Simon muttered as Jace walked by him and into the house.

"Explain," Clary demanded of Simon. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"I was walking to meet your mother last night, over to Amatis's, when Raphael met me in the path. I thought he'd come to see if this had gone," he indicated the mark on his forehead. "But, obviously it hasn't. But he asked me to follow him, so I did. We ended up at the hall, the one where you organized the war, and the binding rune. We met with the Clave. They'd asked Raphael to be the member for the vampires."

"But he said no, he didn't want to be. He had to go back to New York."

"Exactly. But, in both the Clave's eyes, and Raphael's…he was the only one that made sense to have join. So he's going to. He's also going back to New York."

"Impossible. Simon, what does this have to do with you? And how is the Clave allowing Raphael to leave? They all stay here, in Idris. That's why Luke couldn't take the offer to join the Clave."

"Raphael asked the clave, if he could be the official member, but have someone who stays here, and operates in his place. He will have all control over the vampires decisions in the clave, but someone else will be here… as his voice, say."

"You? They asked you to?" Clary's face lit up, and Simon smiled.

"Yeah. So I'm going to be staying here with you all for a while I guess. You're stuck with me again, Fray." Clary grinned, and hugged him.

"Don't slap me this time," Simon laughed as he let her go.

She grinned.

"But Simon, what about your mother? What about everyone back home?" Simon winced.

"Your mother is going to explain to mine, as best she can what's been going on. What I am now."

Clary thought this over. Her mother was really in for it. Simon's mom was tough when she wanted to be. Especially when it came to Simon.

"So…forgive me?" Simon asked when she remained quiet.

"Of course," Clary laughed. "I always do." Simon laughed. They walked in the doors of the house and Jace grinned at Clary, despite her grip on Simons arm. She pouted at him.

"You could have told me."

"I could have," he agreed.

He smirked and put his arm over her shoulder, punching simon's arm lightly at the same time. Clary smiled, holding on to her two favorite people in the world, and the ones she needed most. Things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

Really short I know ! Sorry , but im worken 0 hours this week. updates will be slow , but i wont forget you guys ! Keep reviewing !


End file.
